


Stupid Cupid

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, floooof, smug bastard sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Sam is a great friend. Ish.





	Stupid Cupid

“Really Sam?” you raised an eyebrow at the man standing on top of the stepping stool hanging yet another sprig of mistletoe. It wasn’t the first he had put up this year. Far from it, and you were sure it wouldn’t be the last either. You had lost count of how many people you had seen awkwardly kissing each other under those things. Or full on making out for that matter. While Wanda and Vision just gave each other sweet kisses, the images of Tony’s tongue down Pepper’s throat and Nat and Clint’s kiss leading to a full-on make-out session were forever seared in your brain.

“Oh come on. It’s part of Christmas,” Sam insisted, jumping off the stool and sending you a wink. “You could join me over here.”

“No. I have avoided getting stuck under those damn things, and I am keeping it that way birdie,” you laughed, pouring the coffee into the cup. You were so busy with the magical brown liquid and teasing Sam that you hadn’t noticed Bucky’s murderous glare being shot Sam’s way turning into a sad kicked puppy expression.

You also didn’t see Sam giving Bucky a nod and encouraging smile before turning his attention back to Y/N.

“Oh come on Y/N. There must be someone you could use an excuse to kiss?” Sam teased, causing you to instantly flush red. You weren’t about to admit your crush on Bucky and most certainly not with him sitting in the kitchen with you. Somehow Sam had found out how you were feeling. It had to do with your longing stares according to the birdbrain.

“No,” you hissed practically running from the room, without noticing Bucky getting up too.

“Goddammit Sam would you just stop this,” he grumbled, heading out the door to go hide in his room to nurse his wounded feelings from your reaction.

“Y/N!” Sam called out just as Bucky was right by the door, causing you to spin around in the hallway to head back and yell at Sam some more. What you hadn’t expected in your anger was to run straight into Bucky’s solid form as he exited the kitchen.

“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled as his hands flew up to grab your biceps, steadying you as he kept you from falling on your ass.

“That’s okay,” you gasped, all anger had seeped from your body as you looked up into the worried blue eyes looking into yours.

You felt as if you couldn’t breathe. You couldn’t remember the last time you had been this close to Bucky, and your entire body reacted to the proximity, drawing you closer to him without being able to process it.

Sam clearing his throat behind Bucky broke the spell, and Bucky took a small step back as you both looked over at Sam. He smirked pointing to the plant hanging above your heads, and both you and Bucky instantly flushed bright red from the realization of where you were.

“I…” you stammered, looking from Sam up at Bucky who was running his hand behind his neck, looking just about as flustered as you felt.

“We don’t have to Y/N,” he assured you, and you couldn’t help but smile a little with how sweet he was being and you took a step forward to close the gap between you again.

“No, it’s okay. You can kiss me.” You felt your heart hammering in your chest as you said the words and you knew there was no way Bucky didn’t feel it or at least hear it.

You pressed your hands against his chest, almost gasping at the feeling of the firm muscle under your hands as Bucky wrapped his metal arm around your waist, cupping your face with his free hand. The air was thick between the two of you as you felt his hot breath fan over your lips. Both of you had completely forgotten all about where you were or Sam with his smug look on his face standing behind Bucky.

“Is this okay?” Bucky asked carefully, brushing his tump over your bottom lip as if he was asking you for permission.

You didn’t trust your own voice. You felt as if someone had tied a knot with your vocal cords, so instead, you just nodded. A smile spread across Bucky’s face as he slowly leaned in, giving you time to escape if you wanted too, but instead, you wrapped your arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Your lips met in a tender sweet kiss that made your toes curl and your head spin. You were sure you would have fallen from dizziness if Bucky hadn’t kept his arms around you as the kiss ended.

You opened your eyes, looking up into his smiling face, and you realized you were smiling yourself as Bucky leaned back in to press a kiss to your cheek.

“Would you go on a date with me tonight, Y/N?” Bucky asked you quietly, and suddenly the nervousness returned to his eyes. The smile on your face, on the other hand, grew as you pulled him back down to meet your lips in another kiss.

“I would love too, Buck,” you answered, squealing in surprise when he suddenly lifted you from the ground, spinning you around and laughing along with you.

“Okay… that’s all the sugary sweetness I can handle for one day,” Sam grumbled, but couldn’t hide the smile in his eyes as he pushed past you.

“Knock if you need anything tonight. Condoms, breath mints, a manual…” he teased, heading down the hallway and just barely avoiding the orange Bucky had grabbed off the counter to chuck at his friend’s head.

“Asshole,” Bucky yelled after him, only to make Sam turn around with a smug look on his face.

“You’re welcome,” he winked, causing you to giggle and hide your face in Bucky’s chest as he hugged you closer with the arm he had never for one second released you with. Truthfully, you hoped he never would release you again as you looked up to see him smile adoringly down at you before your lips met in a third kiss. The third of many, you decided, as you melted into him, ignoring the world around you and the Avengers passing you in the hallway cheering.


End file.
